Kiss You Up
by smile1
Summary: Delena. A case of mistaken identity leads to blood and intimacy. A lethal combination. Before things go down with Elijah and Klaus, Damon and Elena have a moment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the book or television series _The Vampire Diaries_. All I own is my imagination... and copies of _The Vampire Diaires _books and DVDs. :)**

**A/N: **I know that I have until the start of Season Three to write my version of everything that went down in Season Two... and maybe even relive Season One? :) I have been reliving past seasons of all of my favorite shows lately, watching episodes and also reading a story here and there. So, although I don't always review due to the fact that I haven't finished reading a story yet etc. doesn't mean that I'm not reading.

This story takes place before the whole Elijah and Klaus deal and is my version of a "deleted scene," a stolen moment between Damon and Elena. While writing it, I had a good feeling about it and I hope you will too. :) *Also, a little while back I posted another Delena one piece (my take on Damon wanting to turn Elena) called _Villain_. However, something went wrong when posting and I think it flew below most of the readers' radars. So, if you have the time and interest, it's on my profile page.

Thanks! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss You Up<strong>

"_There you go again, coming on to me like nothing here has changed & I wish I could but I can't…"_

Elena pushed the covers off her, untangling her feet before dropping them onto the wooden boards of the floor. They felt cold to her warm feet. It was an immediate wake-up call that roused her completely from her comfortable drowsy state.

She brought her hand up to her hair, her fingers combing through her tousled bed head, even though there was no need to look any different than she did in the morning. Stefan still thought the world of her all disheveled and Damon secretly loved her best that way.

Dragging her feet over to the bathroom, she found Stefan in front of the mirror, shaving.

"Morning," he said, the corners of his mouth lifting into an instant smile at the sight of her.

She mumbled something, after which she yawned; she wasn't a morning person at all.

Stefan chuckled, dropping the razor and turning to face her. He held open his arms and Elena ducked into his embrace. "Is the shower fixed yet?" she asked, already knowing the answer because she was here all the time. So Stefan shaking his head was no surprise, although she still couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't the end of the world because she had to drop by her house anyway and she could always shower there, but the thing was that she preferred her showers when she had just woken up. It was the first thing she did, well sometimes the second… She felt a hot flush spread and hid her face in Stefan's chest. Biting her lip, she saucily wondered whether she would be able to combine her two favorite morning activities. She had been craving the physical release of pent up frustrations and misplaced desire regularly. "Damon's bathroom?" she asked just to be sure.

Stefan nodded. "Damon's bathroom."

"Shall we?" she offered boldly.

Stefan smiled but shook his head, some sort of regret passing through his eyes. "I can't… but I'm doing it for you," he added, watching her lip protrude into an alluring pout. "I called a plumber to come and fix the hot water."

"Finally," Elena said, sticking out her tongue immaturely.

"Finally," he repeated with amusement in his eyes.

"Okay." She sighed again. "And Damon?"

"Downstairs if we're unlucky." Stefan shrugged. "Who knows? I haven't seen him."

Elena nodded, meeting his gaze. "I'll just look the door to be safe."

"Good call," he replied. He placed a kiss on her forehead before returning to his shaving.

Elena collected some of her things and headed for Damon's bedroom, finding it empty when she snuck a look. Pushing the door open further, she slipped in and darted in the direction of the bathroom. Just as she placed her fingers on the doorknob, an arm snaked its way around her waist.

Her personal items clattered onto the floor as her personal space was invaded.

"Caught you," Damon's deep voice hummed against her ear. "Don't you think this cat and mouse game is a little cliché? After all, we've been playing it for decades upon decades." He softly chuckled and as he spun her around, Elena realized that it was another case of mistaken identity.

Damon undid her robe within a second, his eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. "I don't think I've seen that little number before," he teasingly referred to the frilly off white bra and panty set she wore. He fingered the fabric of her bra briefly before reaching for one of the shoulder straps. "You wear innocence well," he told her while sliding the strap down her shoulder.

He placed a gently kiss on her shoulder before taking a firmer hold of her. Elena's eyes widened as her back hit the wall, and that was all Damon could take. He went in for the kill and began devouring her, his lips landing on her neck first.

"Damon," Elena breathed out his name, followed by a feeble attempt at pushing him away.

This only egged him on. Her damsel in distress act was making him ache in all the right places. Elena continued squirming and in his excitement he allowed his fangs to extend—his fangs that scraped her skin by accident.

She gasped as she began to bleed. Panic struck internally and externally, something he smelled on her. It was only then that he became aware of his immense mistake. He removed his lips from her neck, but didn't back up just yet. He looked up at her with those dark eyes of his. "You're not wearing your necklace," he breathed against her skin.

She tried repressing a shiver, but her lips still slightly trembled as she told him, "I don't wear jewelry in the shower."

Although he was looking directly at her, Elena wasn't. She couldn't. She knew the close connection blood and sex had for vampires and at the moment all she could focus on was her neck. Despite the scrape's small size, it throbbed, the way she imagined it would if he had actually bitten her. A single drop of blood trickled down her neck and the smell of it enveloped him completely. It took over all of his senses, but managed to take a few steps back before letting it take control of him.

"Elena," he began.

But she shook her head, her eyes only briefly touching on his. "You thought I was Katherine," she said it for him. "It has happened before," she said the words as if there was nothing wrong with them, like it was perfectly normal and okay to be mistaken for an ex girlfriend, and as if she was fine with it. When she wasn't.

Elena bent over quickly to recollect her things, hiding her annoyance with her likeness to the evil vampire queen who once held both brothers' hearts captive. She disappeared into the bathroom before he could say anything else.

Damon heard the click as she locked the door.

"Not the desired effect, I'm guessing."

He sighed, pocketing his hands to keep his cool as he turned around, already knowing who he would find.

Katherine sat sprawled on his bed like royalty in a luxurious looking robe, her hair and make-up immaculately done as always.

She cackled, obviously amused with his faux pas. She flicked the strand of hair she had been twirling back. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in her. She doesn't even look like me..." She pressed her lips together for a second or two as she thought about her comment. "… not really. She's so plain… and human!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "She's beneath you, Damon, and we both know it, so let's not pretend—"

"Let's not pretend that we actually play nice on regular basis, shall we?"

"We have." Now it was Katherine who interrupted him. "Quite recently as well. In fact, we would have done so this morning if it weren't for your negligence," she slyly pointed out. Her smile was seductive as she beckoned him with one finger, the paint on her nails as red as the shade on her lips.

Damon moved closer, but halted in front of the bed. "Get out, Katherine," he hissed. "And this is me asking nicely. You know that as soon as you lose your usefulness, I'll be there with a stake, waiting."

"Sleeping with the enemy is a real turn-on." Katherine leaned back on the bed, allowing her robe to fall open and reveal the dark blue and black set she donned this morning.

"Don't flatter yourself, will you. You're just… second best." Damon casually shrugged his shoulders.

Katherine chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, Damon." She shifted, getting onto her knees on the bed, facing him. "We both know that as soon as your precious Elena no longer needs you to keep her alive, she'll never set foot in this house again… to see you anyway." She shrugged one of her shoulders, flicked her lashes, and placed her hand—palm down—on Damon's chest. "I'm just telling you how it is. After all, I have been the woman caught in the middle of this delicious and twisted triangle." She smiled, her eyes on Damon's while her hands worked on undoing the first button of his shirt. "Of course, I could never make up my mind, not really." She undid the second button. "We both know Stefan is the reliable one, wearing his emotions on his sleeve, yet he keeps so much in…" She slid one hand underneath his shirt and pressed it against his chest for emphasis. "But you don't. Every emotion is heightened with you. You're passionate like me." Before her other hand could also disappear underneath his shirt, he had her wrist clasped between his fingers.

"There's a difference between being passionate and just being a bitch, a desperate one as well." Damon's eyes glimmered dangerously. "How many more times of me rejecting you will it take for you to get it through your obviously thick head?" He revealed a smirk when he realized that he had managed to affect her. "Desperation really makes you look your age."

Katherine snorted. "I would be offended if it wasn't the pot calling the kettle black," she accused, gracefully maneuvering herself off the bed so she and Damon were standing face to face. "To be honest, I don't see what the fuss is all about." She waved her hands around dramatically. "She's just a blood bag…" She rested one hand on her hip while she held the other in between her and Damon's body, index finger extended. "One that is technically not even yours to drink. She's Stefan," she voiced after which she smiled maliciously. "She chose Stefan. The way I did." She shrugged her shoulders. "And although she might be attracted to your bad boy charm, it's exactly that same reason why she will never love you. You're not relationship material, Damon, you never were." She took a step forwards, close to closing the distance that remained between their bodies.

She was flaunting, showing Damon the spitting image of what he so desperately yearned for.

"That doesn't mean that we can't have our fun with those bad boys." She dropped her hands to his jeans just as the bathroom door reopened.

Elena walked in on a scene that took her aback because it was like looking into a mirror. An image reserved for her dreams brought to life.

Fortunately, Damon acted quickly to end her silent suffering. Taking a hold of her upper arms, he pushed his weight against hers and sent them both flying to the other side of the room, Katherine's back landing against the wall with an inhuman amount of force. "I hate repeating myself," he whispered in her ear before releasing her.

Laughter bubbled up from Katherine's throat. "Careful Damon, your humanity's showing." She shifted her attention over to Elena while running her fingers over the bare skin of her stomach. "Nice t-shirt," she said. "Very wholesome of you, although being in love with two brothers isn't, is it?" She clicked her tongue a few times, her eyes as big and innocent as they could be.

Damon had her hands back on her almost too quickly for Elena to follow and physically removed Katherine from the room. He threw her out and closed the door as calmly as he possibly could. He turned. The way he set his eyes on her set her skin aflame as dormant passion was stirred.

Unlike Katherine, she was fully dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a light pink t-shirt. For a vampire like him there really shouldn't be anything extraordinary about her. She was only human, but he discovered that the most mundane things were the most thrilling to watch: her brown eyes that contradicted what came out of her mouth so well, her slightly boyish body with its long limbs that turned especially feminine clad in the minimum, and her long chocolate stresses that she tended to comb with her fingers instead of with a brush. Katherine was right; he desperately wanted Elena… to feel her mouth on him, her limbs wrapped tightly around him, and her hair between his fingers as he playfully tugged on it…

As much as Elena did look like Katherine, she differed even more. Katherine was by far more confident in the way she carried herself, using all of her assets to charm whoever she wanted whenever she felt like it, needing the positive reinforcement almost as much as she needed blood. Elena never fished for compliments. She never put her own life before that of others, not even before Stefan's or Damon's.

"I guess I should apologize for before…" He wasn't really sorry. The intimate contact had aroused him fully only after he had realized that it wasn't Katherine. "With the two of you under the same roof… Stefan should really keep better track of you, then mistakes like these would be avoided."

"The shower is—"

"Broken," Damon finished for her. "I heard." He shrugged. "I think it's safe to say that my home has become yours, which has included _my_ bathroom for the last couple of days," he added pointedly. "I hope you didn't make a mess" He cracked an amused smile. "Although how bad can it really be right? After all, I _am_ a vampire and you should see the mess _I_ make when I'm in there with…" he trailed off, not wanting to say her name after this morning's aggravating confrontation. He also didn't want to waste his breath and energy on explaining his and Katherine's complicated relationship to the girl he was undoubtedly in love with. He didn't want to tell her that he maintained the love part of their love/hate relationship because it was the closest he would ever get to experiencing what it would be like to be with Elena.

"Katherine," Elena said her name for him, knowing full well about his and Katherine's nightly escapades that got louder and more violent depending on his gradation of moodiness.

Damon nodded, not able to look her in the eyes as he did so, as if in shame or guilt, although both knew that there was nothing he should feel guilty about. Elena was familiar with his ever-changing and unhinged nature.

She started for the door, pausing only briefly to tell him, "The shower will be fixed today."

That night, Damon was moved from his sleep by a tickling sensation—skin momentarily touching skin—as if someone was running a feather across his leg. He shook his leg, thinking the simple action would get rid of the sensation. It worked, temporarily because as he shifted and changed his position so that he was lying on his side, the felt it again. It was the same sensation, more bearable this time due to its slower pace. The contact was more purposeful and as his senses were roused, he registered that what he was actually a limb with warm blood coursing through it. He could now also hear the thumping of a heartbeat and feel the wisps of air against his face as the person who had climbed into bed with him inhaled and exhaled. And before he open his eyes, he knew that he would see the one person who he had imagined in bed with him plenty of times, but never thought would actually be doing so.

Katherine pulled this type of thing every other night and he had almost expected her tonight, just because they had almost come to blows this morning. He felt Elena slip her leg between his, her hands already clawing at his shirt. And as she pulled herself even closer, her chest against his, he opened his mouth, intent on putting an end to this before it could get too out of hand. Fortunately for him, the act was prolonged as Elena pressed her lips against his. He didn't see it coming and was rendered immobile for even longer when she felt her tongue part his lips, seeking immediate access.

If he had breath, it would have stuck in his throat at that moment. His hands roamed from her hair, the back of her neck, down to her back, butt, and thighs. He put his hands on the places he knew he would never be allowed to get close to again. He turned onto his back, pulling her so she was on top of him and straddling him. Elena never stopped kissing him. Frankly, she wasn't allowing herself the time to think twice because it would ruin the moment for her. She wasn't exactly thinking with her head. She had just acted and so far she wasn't disappointed.

Heat radiated from her body and Damon could feel the intensity between them, the intensity that was forced whenever he was with Katherine. But, this time wasn't that different from those times, because he was still pretending. Pretending that Elena was his and she was doing the same thing, pretending like she wasn't attached to his brother. Guilt hung over him like a dark storm cloud and he knew he had to put a stop to this. So he gently pushed her back a little, breaking their kiss. Before she could go in for another kiss, he had her flipped onto her back and breathing hard.

He shook his head. "This is a dangerous game you're playing, Elena." His tone and look were severe and she looked extremely guilty, caught and no amount of squirming would get her out of this. "What were you thinking?" he asked her, towering over her in an intimidating manner.

"I wasn't," she answered honestly, recognizing that while she had been on top she had held some control over the situation. But now that she was the one looking up at him, she knew she was in trouble. The significance her thoughtless act carried with it couldn't be denied by either of them.

"Did you really think you could pull the doppelganger crap on me? After what happened this morning? He raised his voice slightly out of sheer frustration, but Elena knew it would be enough to wake the rest of the house and her panic stricken face reflected that. "Are you going to tell Stefan?"

Her eyes were pleading with him not to. They were doe-like and perfect for the compromising position she was in, baring so much more than just her flesh to him. Although he couldn't help but rake his eyes over her figure at least once, dressed in the small pieces of fabric that were so easy to simply tear off. But he didn't. Instead he had taken his hands off her. He snorted at her question. "I should, but we both know he wouldn't believe me. So, well played Ms. Gilbert." His eyes were stormy as he looked at her, like a candle flickering in a breeze.

He got off her and she was off the bed within seconds, not uttering a word as she past the bed. But Damon grabbed her by the wrist before she was out of reach, pulling her into him as he stood up. The interaction was of a different nature this time. "If you ever mess with my mind like that again," he began. "I've been extremely forgiving with you."

"I'm sorry, Damon," she quickly told him, seeing the hurt but also the rage in his eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking."

He didn't say anything until finally letting her go. "Go back to Stefan. This will be between us."

Elena was out the door as fast as she could, running into Katherine right outside the door. "Can I help you? Should I be covering for you by crawling into bed with Stefan?"

"It's not like that. I was just—"

"Uh huh," Katherine interrupted, crossing her arms as she eyed the lacy number Elena was wearing. "Of course it isn't."

"It doesn't matter what you think." Elena demurely pulled her robe together. "Who do you think Stefan will believe?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Alright, you made your point, no need to get catty." She smirked. "After all, I have no problem sharing mine if you don't mind sharing yours."

Elena's brow furrowed. "I didn't know you and Damon were together…"

Katherine uncrossed her arms and put a hand on her hip. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your boyfriend's feelings?" She softly laughed, dropping her hand from her hip. "Interesting. Can I propose a trade?"

That's when the bedroom door opened and Damon stuck his head out. "I think it's about time to interrupt this twisted bond fest."

Katherine and Elena shared a look before they went their separate ways. Elena couldn't help but glance back, wanting to see for herself if the two were really an item. She saw Katherine place her hand on Damon's bare chest, but she also saw him push her away. She scowled, whispered something, and disappeared further down the hall into a bedroom of her own.

Feeling Elena's eyes on him, Damon looked up, directly meeting them. He mouthed 'goodnight' and caught her smile before she headed back into the room.

Who were they fooling really? Certainly not each other.

There was hope for Damon yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? <strong>As always reviews are encouraged because I always like hearing what you think. Writing is my passion and you guys fuel it even more with your comments and critique. If you skipped the A/N at the top, I have another Delena story, _Villain _that I posted a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately, something went wrong while posting it because I never got a confirmation email saying it was posted and couldn't find it on the website for a while. I'm not going to repost it, but if you have the time and interest for it, it can be found on my profile page. It's my take on Damon wanting to turn Elena.

Thanks for reading this and please let me know what you think? I appreciate it. :)


End file.
